


Ride

by joggerfive



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Runner Five, Mute Runner Five, Other, Set After S3M19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joggerfive/pseuds/joggerfive
Summary: “A motorcycle was recently seen departing Abel at high speed, heading off to an unknown mission. Our sources lead us to believe that said motorcycle is being ridden by none other than Janine De Luca herself.” – Eugene Woods (S3 Radio Cabel Clip 130)A fic about Five being rescued by Janine on a motorcycle. And the panic that surrounds the idea of riding a motorcycle with a hot woman in a leather jacket. Set immediately after S3M19.
Relationships: Janine De Luca & Runner Five, Janine De Luca/Runner Five
Kudos: 8





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> The Radio Abel clip that this fic revolves around is unlocked after playing S3M19 (Descent), so it’s best to have played that mission before reading this. However, I don’t think there’s any major spoilers in this fic, so you can still read this if you haven’t reached that point, but I don’t think it’ll make as much sense!

“Five? Can you hear me?”

Five gave an affirmative grunt to Sam, pulling up another clump of grass from the field they were laying on. It had been about two and a half hours since Sam mentioned that they were getting a ride back to Abel. When the offer was first mentioned, Five could barely contain their excitement. (Well, on the inside. On the outside, they looked as stoic as ever.)

After their multiple day trip with Nadia, they were absolutely exhausted, their legs aching from all the running and their shoulders sore from carrying the heavy backpack full of supplies. Not to mention the fact that they had been chased by a _zombie lynx_. God, being a runner was getting weirder each and every day.

Now, after waiting for multiple hours, during which the sun had set and left them in the cold wearing only their t-shirt and running trousers, they were less thrilled about the aspect of a ride back. It would definitely be much faster than going back on foot – it had taken them days to get here – but being on the move would have at least helped them keep warmer.

“Okay, good,” Sam replied, tapping away at his keyboard, “From what I can see on the trackers, Janine should be about five minutes away from you.” He let out a chuckle, “Heh. ‘ _Five’_. She’s five minutes away from getting to you, Five. I timed that perfectly.”

They tuned out Sam’s ramblings as they assessed what he’d said, sitting bolt upright. _Janine_ was the one picking them up?! That part of the plan hadn’t been mentioned. They assumed it would be a guard or a trainer or… anyone _else_ that knew how to ride a motorcycle. Not _Janine._ She’d ridden almost three hours for… them? And it would be another three hours back to Abel too.

Oh, God.

They’d have to sit next to Janine.

Not just next to Janine. Very close to Janine.

For _three hours._

Five suddenly felt a blush rise to their cheeks. When was the last time they even bathed? They had a quick shower before coming out on the mission. But that was _days_ ago now. They looked down at their clothing, which was covered in mud and sweat and… was that zom guts? They ran a hand through their hair nervously at the idea of being next to Janine in such a state. Oh God, their hair. They hadn’t even _seen_ their hair in days. It was probably just as dirty as the rest of their body. Running their fingers through the strands, they tried to tidy it up a bit. Or were they just getting more dirt in it?

Suddenly, the revving of a motorcycle engine stopped them in their tracks.

They looked in the direction of the noise. The bike turned a corner flawlessly, seemingly not even losing speed. It continued until it was just a few feet in front of Five, then braked to a halt.

Five took in the sight before them. Janine’s ponytail moving with the breeze, her leather jacket matching with the gloves that covered her hands grasping the handles, her dark green shirt complimenting her eyes-

“Runner Five?”

Their attention was brought back to reality, noticing Janine raising an eyebrow as they continued to stay seated on the ground. Five quickly scrambled to stand up, grabbed their rucksack filled to the brim with supplies and hooked it over their shoulders as they walked towards their knight in shining… leather.

As they approached the bike, they paused, looking over at it quizzically. Surely there wasn’t enough room for two on that. Not unless the two people in question were sat _incredibly_ close. They swallowed a gulp.

“I assume from your… displeasure that you have never ridden a motorcycle before?” Janine asked, a slight teasing lilt to her voice.

Five tried their best not to look affected by the playfulness and simply shook their head. At this, the woman seemed to soften slightly.

“It’s okay,” She said, “I’m experienced at riding.”

Five almost dropped their jaw at the words. Did she have no idea what she was saying sometimes? And how her words affected the people around her?

Taking the fact that the runner hadn’t moved closer to the vehicle as fear (rather than… whatever it actually was), Janine offered a hand out to Five to convince them to get on.

And doing so caused her jacket to open slightly, revealing the fact that Janine was wearing her suspenders over her shirt.

It was in that moment that Five’s brain shut down.

After a few moments of silence, Janine let out a sigh.

“Come on, Runner Five. I’d prefer to return to Abel before it gets too dark. Especially since raising the gates at night seems to disturb the residents.”

As Five continued to stand motionless, Janine suspected she needed to take a more hands-on approach. She extended her arm further as she rose from her seat, grasping Five’s hand and leading them over to the bike.

The hand holding definitely didn’t help Five’s current state.

Nonetheless, Janine helped guide them to the seat, releasing the runner’s hand when they sat on the back on the vehicle. The lack of touch seemed to help Five come to their senses, and they then swung their leg over the bike, sitting properly.

Janine nodded, then swung her own leg over, sitting in front of Five.

They were right. The two people on the bike did have to sit incredibly close. They swallowed.

“Are you quite alright, Runner Five?” Janine asked, turning her head to look back at the passenger.

They only nodded.

“I’ll start off slow, don’t worry.”

This woman and her _words_. Five let out a forced exhale through their nose.

The motorcycle roared to life, and within moments the two were riding together happily. Until Janine stopped a few seconds later.

“Runner Five?”

Five opened their eyes, unaware that they had shut them. They tilted their head in question as Janine looked back at them.

“There are hand holds on the side.”

Their eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Janine glanced downwards, prompting Five to follow her gaze.

Their arms were wrapped _tightly_ around Janine’s waist.

The runner’s eyes widened, immediately releasing the steel grip they had on the poor woman. However, Janine said nothing and instead seemed to be hiding a smirk. Before Five could determine whether it was a smile or not, Janine turned around to face forward again but still didn’t move.

Right. Hand holds.

Five looked down to their sides and found the bars that they were meant to hold on to and gripped them tightly as the bike started moving once more.

Within minutes, Five’s arms were wrapped around Janine’s middle once more. This time, she didn’t mention it at all, and instead just drove them both back home in companionable silence.


End file.
